Contando ovejas
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: El viejo dicho reza "nunca te acostarás sin aprender algo nuevo"... Para Emma Swan, aprender cuánto y cómo la ama su papá será la lección del día. Emma y David a su máxima expresión, simplemente porque me encantan. Y con una muy muy pequeña sugerencia de Swan Thief porque me fascinan.


**Nota de autora:** ¡feliz año 2014! ¡Feliz Reyes! (para quienes lo celebran, todavía cuenta, ¿verdad?) Bueno, sé que tengo muchooo tiempo desaparecida, pero este fic tiene mucho tiempo en progreso y es el que quería fuera mi primer intento en el mundo de OUAT porque simplemente AMO la relación de David con Emma. Desde los primeros capítulos donde no había nada... Los amo. Pero debido a mi decepción con parte del fandom de OUAT, quizás sea el último, pero una nunca sabe qué puede cambiar... Así que por los momentos, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Dejen una señal de que estuvieron aquí!

* * *

Ese día, era un día extraño. No había ninguna monja en peligro, ningún gigante corriendo por la calle principal de Storybrooke y no había ningún lobo suelto en el pueblo (_ese_ fue un momento incómodo con Whale y Ruby).

Ese día, fue un día aburrido en el trabajo para Emma Swan.

En un día lento, quizás tendría varias opciones para entretenerse. En estos momentos, una de esas opciones estaba sentada –reclinada, de hecho– al frente de ella; estaba concentrada viendo a su padre luchar contra el sueño (y sin ningún chance de ganar). El segundo en que él abrió la boca y empezó a roncar, la risa de Emma se escuchó por toda la estación.

Y, de la nada, se escuchó un fuerte ruido… como el de una silla regresando a su posición original.

– ¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? Es un poco… raro si me preguntas. – Comentó David con poca seriedad mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

– Nada. – le contestó ella encogiendo los hombros. – Estaba aquí pensando…

– ¿_Tú_ piensas?

– Muy gracioso. ¿Puede continuar?

– Por supuesto.

– Estaba _pensando_ que _tú, _probablemente, te quedabas dormido en el trabajo que tenías antes de éste todo el tiempo, también– , terminó mientras reía.

Por un momento, David pareció ofendido. Pero era solo era él actuando en beneficio de ella.

– Crees que el antiguo trabajo de tu viejo es gracioso, ¿no? Ser un pastor no es solamente gracias y morisquetas, Emma.

Su comentario originó un ataque de risas en su hija. Era tan refrescante verla doblada por la mitad de la risa que, inconscientemente, se empezó a reír con ella, también.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¡Claro que te quedabas dormido en tu otro trabajo! – Respondió ella mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

– ¿Perdón? – Preguntó David.

– ¡Tú _realmente _contabas ovejas en el trabajo! – con esto, Emma empezó a reír de nuevo.

Su cara se iluminó con comprensión y alegría. Para auparla en el tema, agregó casualmente:

– Sí, pero nada más en las tardes después del almuerzo. Tú sabes… para las siestas, – esta vez, los dos rieron juntos.

Después de que les regresó la compostura. Emma lo cuestionó, como quien no quiere la cosa, con la razón de su somnolencia.

– En serio, ¿por qué estás tan cansado?

Su cara la hizo sonreír.

– ¿Puedo recordarte que en estos momentos tengo un bebé de 6 meses en casa, quien por cierto, por todo lo que es sagrado, no le gusta dormir de noche? – le contestó con cansancio.

– No, no puedes. Porque el cuarto de dicho bebé de 6 meses, que no le gusta dormir de noche, está al lado del mío, – le respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Sí, pero anoche no estabas en casa – le argumentó con la misma sonrisa (heredada, evidentemente) mientras se reclinaba en su silla con las manos detrás de su cuello.

David supo el momento exacto en que había atrapado a Emma.

– Ehhh… ¡No estamos hablando de eso!

– Claro que sí. El pobre Leo siendo abandonado por su propia hermana de bebé… – Se burló él con un falso tono triste en su voz.

– ¡Ey! ¡Nunca haría eso! – Contestó ofendida. – "¡Amo a Leo! Es mi hermano…" – Agregó en baja voz.

Él sonrió a su respuesta.

– Solo que ayer, tenía que hacer unas diligencias y coincidió con que mi hermano estaba siendo un dolor en el… – dudo en cómo continuar–, estaba siendo un dolor con todo lo que lloraba.

– Lo sé, pero le están creciendo los dientes, Em. – Su padre le explicó con ternura. – Estoy seguro que solo está siguiendo los pasos de su herma… – David se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

Se puso seria rápido, pero sintiendo venir un momento incómodo agregó ligeramente:

– Y claro, no tiene ni un año y ya es tu favorito.

– Él no resintió su comentario, pues sabía que era la manera de Emma de hacerla saber que estaba bien. Así que continuó risueñamente.

– Es _mi_ favorito. – Se detuvo para causar un efecto dramático. – Mi hijo favorito, claro. Tú eres mi hija favorita, por supuesto.

– Soy tu _única_ hija.

– Exactamente. Y mi primogénita. Quiero que entiendas, Em, que a tu hermano y a ti los amo de manera diferente.

– ¿Qué? No te sigo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– No estuvimos contigo, ni para ti, mientras crecías… – explicó como si le estuviese hablando de esto por primera vez.

– No necesitamos hablar de esto.

– Sí, sí necesitamos. Y no puedo hablar por tu madre, pero estoy bastante seguro de que siente un poco lo que yo siento. – Ambos sonrieron.

– No estuvimos contigo por 28, casi 29 años, Emma; pero eso no significó que te dejásemos de amar.

Él le secó una sola lágrima que le corría por la mejilla.

Solo porque no tuvimos la oportunidad de verte crecer, no hace que te haga menos nuestra. – Vio que estaba aguantando un sollozo, así que tomó sus manos entre las de ella y remarcó – Solo porque tenemos la oportunidad de estar desde el principio para tu hermano, no lo hace más nuestro. Los amo a los dos de maneras muy diferentes, porque los dos son personas diferentes, sin embargo, nunca dudes que los amo a los dos, con la misma fuerza.

En una mezcla de lo que ella creía eran risas y sollozos, Emma abrazó a su padre después de desenredar sus manos, mientras aquél le acariciaba el cabello.

Después de minutos de silencio, escuchó un murmullo.

– No escuché nada de lo que dijiste, Emma. – Vociferó como si le estuviese hablando a un niño.

– Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo… –Ella repitió. – Pero… te amo. – Ella se sonrojó.

– Yo también te amo, cariño.

La abrazó de nuevo. Después de un silencio para nada incómodo le preguntó – ¿me dirás adónde fuiste anoche?

Se separó a sí misma de su padre mientras levemente emitía un forzado – no– . Ambos carcajearon.

– ¿No? ¿Y cuándo es el momento exacto para preguntar? – Preguntó inocentemente.

¿Nunca?, pensó ella, pero solo movió ligeramente su cabeza con una risita.

Él le dio un rápido abrazo, se paró, caminó hacia la puerta y tomó su chaqueta de su lugar.

– Voy a ir a contar ovejas con tu madre y hermano… ¿No hay problema?

Después de reír un poco, detuvo la reorganización de su escritorio para responderle.

– ¡Sí, claro! ¡No tienes que preguntar!

– Soy tu padre, pero todavía eres mi jefa, Emma. _Sí_ tengo que… ¿Quieres venir?

– No, ve tú. Me quedaré un rato haciendo un poco de papeleo para que no tengamos que venir este fin de semana.

Él se volteó sorprendido.

– Em… – Empezó a poner su chaqueta de vuelta en su lugar, pero ella interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¡No te atrevas! Póntela de nuevo, – le advirtió seriamente.

Viendo que la batalla en contra de su hija estaba perdida, asintió.

Está bien, está bien. – su tono cayó cuando alcanzó la puerta.

– Pasaré por Granny's camino a casa… ¿Hamburguesa de queso? – preguntó ella.

– ¡No te equivocas! – Contestó David a lo lejos con regocijo. – Y un sándwich…

– …De queso para mamá. Lo sé – Sonrió ella.

Se habían despedido de nuevo cuando se detuvo por segunda vez.

– ¿Emma?

– ¿Dime?

Sabías que los hombres también hablan, ¿no?

– ¿Ah?

– Me encontré con el Sr. Gold esta mañana mientras recogía nuestros cafés. Y me contó una cosa bastante interesante…

Él interpretó su silenció como una señal para seguir.

– Me dijo que Neal tampoco pasó la noche en su casa anoche.

Estaba decido; este hombre, su _padre_, disfrutaba verla retorcer.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente dos veces.

– Menos mal que esta es la semana que a Henry le toca estar con Regina, ¿no?

Sus ojos casi se salieron de la sorpresa.

– ¡PAPÁ!

David salió riendo de la estación, agradeciéndole a la vida (y a Snow) por sus hijos.


End file.
